Beast
by MadameMalfoy21
Summary: If she had to describe him, she supposed 'animal' would be a good word. Oneshot.
**Warning: I know it's titled 'Beast' but no, there's no beastiality going on lol. That being said, t** **his is still a Shin fic, so be prepared for some intensity.**

* * *

Her back arched, her nails digging into his scalp as she let out a high pitched screech. "SHIN! FUCK!" Her thighs squeezed his head while saliva dripped down the side of her opened mouth, Shin's tongue fucking her in and out. With a final scream she came, her entire body shaking, her chest heaving as Shin lapped up all of her cream, groaning as he sucked. He pulled away, chuckling darkly and licking his lips.

"Oy," he barked, "Look at me. We aren't done."

"Sh-Shin I c-ca—AH! NO!"

He suckled her clit, his tongue flicking the sensitive skin teasingly.

She tried to push his head away, turning her own away. "Shin, no, I-I"

"Come on, look at me. I know it turns you on."

Biting her lip, she stole a quick glance, her eyes locking on his as he drew out his tongue, putting on a show of taking on long, languid lap of her flesh. The sight alone took her over, and she crashed all around him once more.

She curled her body away, trying to take a few moments to regain her breath, but Shin was on her again in a matter of moments, finally ripping her bra off. She pouted, releasing a pathetic whimper. She liked that bra. She made a point of telling him so.

"Heh? So fucking get another one!" He lowered his mouth to his breasts, sucking, "Don't fucking say annoying shit!"

He pulled away briefly, digging his hips into hers, making her head toss back at the sudden contact. His pants were rough against her skin, but it felt _good._ He continued to grind against her as he reached across the bed into the drawer.

 _Damn him and his weird-ass fetishes._

But, she had to admit, he looked hot as hell with his pants open, his dick poking out from the top of his boxers. Without meaning to, she licked her lips.

"You're taking too long-"

"SHUT UP TOY." He grunted, struggling with the jar of peanut butter, letting out a sigh of satisfaction when the top finally came off.

She giggled despite herself, before reaching in scooping a bit of the butter on her finger.

"Oy—"

"Shin." She smiled, coating her bottom lip with her finger.

"Heh," he spat, "Greedy." But he indulged her nonetheless, licking her bottom lip quickly, forcing his tongue between her teeth to kiss her deeply.

" _Fuck,"_ he grunted, pulling away and focusing his attention on the jar again, shamelessly digging his entire hand in, scooping out a decent amount onto his hand and then smearing it all over her breasts. Her back arched slightly, but she bit her lip to contain any stray sounds. The thick substance on her skin always felt a bit weird, but it wasn't something she completely disliked. Especially when Shin—

"This and your skin together," he sucked on her breasts, lapping her up with sloppy wet sounds, smacking his lips, "is the _best."_

Her body shivered at his words, her fingers tangling in his messy locks, trembling whimpers pushing past her lips.

"Oy," he snapped, that devilish smirk on his lips. She glanced at him, already knowing what he was going to say.

"Didn't I tell you to watch?"

"But I-"

He flicked her nipple, his gold eyes piercing through hers. Her back arched higher, and a small squeal erupted from her throat as she felt the spot between her thighs start to pool all over again.

"Heheh." He chuckled teasingly, digging into her breasts again with his mouth, cleansing her of the peanut butter. He groaned against her skin, engulfing her breast, sucking mercilessly, making her quiver and squirm.

"Sh-Shin," her breathing was choppy, as his fingers trickled down to her dripping heat, teasing her further, "I-If you…I c-can't-"

"You cum just from your tits don't'cha?" He laughed, licking her nipples in teasing patterns, before locking eyes with her once more, "Come on," he pushed two fingers into her wetness with no warning, making her bite back a scream, "Cum for Daddy." At his order his fingers curled, and her body reacted on its own, her third—fourth? She's lost count—orgasm of the night.

She sprawled out, panting, hair sticking to her face from the thin layer of sweat that now coated her body. She brought a hand up to her face to cover her expression, which she knew was probably anything but composed right now. Above her she could hear Shin struggling with his pants, kicking them off in frustration. Her lips curled into a smile. He always got so frustrated at this point.

Suddenly, her arms were ripped away from her face, Shin's dripping length rubbing against her cheek. "My turn, Toy." He grabbed a handful of her hair, tilting her head up so that she'd open her mouth. She tried to protest but he didn't give her the chance, shoving himself between her lips, hitting the back of her throat. She choked instantly, her eyes watering, her breathing ragged as she tried her best to suck. With her arms she tried to push his hips away, to try and gain some sort of control, but he ignored her, continuously pumping as far as he could go. She continued to choke, gargled sloshy sounds leaving her throat in jolted bursts, saliva dripping down her chin, tears staining her cheeks.

"Don't show that…nggg…face," he panted, tightening his grip on her hair, "to anyone else." He pulled away, a string of spit connecting the tip of his dick to her lips.

Immediately, she began to cough, her hand circling her throat, taking in deep breaths and trying to remain some sense of composure. "Bastard," she spat, the feel of his thick heat still present in her mouth, the salty taste making her want more.

He only smirked at her, making her nerves jump in spasmodic bundles. "I had to have some fun first."

She growled, pushing him so that he lay face up on the bed. He chuckled, propping himself on his elbows, cocking his head at her. "And just what do you think you're gonna do? Huh, Toy?"

She crawled between his legs, spreading them gently, before kissing the tip of his dick. "You haven't cum yet." She said innocently.

He smirked again, grabbing her hair so that it wouldn't fall in her face, "You like this don't you, Dirty Bitch?"

She licked his length, base to tip, her eyes closed as she enjoyed his taste, "That much," with her tongue she traced his head, before sucking briefly, and then looking up into those gold eyes, "should be obvious."

She felt his grip on her hair tighten, and she smiled, before taking him fully into her mouth. As always, it felt much better this way. She enjoyed these brief moments when she had some sort of control. And really, she'd become rather addicted to Shin's taste. He was really thick today. Probably because they hadn't done this in a while. And he'd taken too long teasing her. But she didn't mind. She bobbed her head up and down, swirling her tongue in teasing patterns, using her hands to make up for what she couldn't fit in her mouth.

Feeling him twitch made her own legs tingle with excitement, her eyes glimmering with pride. Despite everything, she loved making him feel good. She loved being his release.

"Dawwdyy," she moaned, taking him deeper, "Dosh ii fee gooud?"

He pulled her hair up, so that she was forced to release him with a disappointed pout.

"Don't fucking talk with your mouth full." He barked, before shoving himself back into her mouth.

She moaned as she sucked, her jaw now sore and her breath raggedly and desperately trying to satisfy her lungs. But none of that mattered to her.

He was close.

She took all of him, deep throating him of her own will, her tongue pressing up against the underside of his length, in a spot that she knew would drive him over the edge.

Sure enough it did, and with a wild howl, Shin spilled into her, jerking shakily, low growls rumbling in his chest.

He pulled out a bit too soon—she didn't know if it was on purpose or not—and his heat splurted onto her lips and cheeks.

"Shin!"

"Hah." He panted, cupping her cheeks with his hands, and licking some of his cum off her face. She cringed, turning her face away slightly, but didn't protest.

"Couldn't help myself."

She groaned in reply.

"You look good this way."

She narrowed her eyes.

He yanked her hair again, and with a yelp she was forced to look up at the ceiling, "Don't look at me like that," he murmured deeply into her ear, his husky breath giving her goosebumps, "I know you like it…" as he said so his fingers trilled along her thighs, dangerously close to her sex, "Look at how wet my Dirty Bitch is, just from sucking me off."

He gripped her chin between his fingers, pulling her into another searing kiss that took her breath away. Possessively, he forced his tongue in, twirling it around hers, so that she would suckle it. She moaned into his mouth, her body growing flush and hot against his. When their bare skin touched like this, exchanging heat, their sweat mixing, she lost all reason.

He pulled away suddenly. Too suddenly. It left her feeling empty, craving for more. She scratched at his chest, leaning in to kiss him some more, "W-Wait, I-"

He grabbed her throat, his thumb pressing into her neck threateningly. "Who's Daddy's Dirty Bitch?"

"I-I am…" she trembled, knowing that particular look in his eye a bit too well. He smirked, satisfied with that answer, and then pulled away to dig around the sheets, as though he were looking for something.

"S-Shin?"

"Shut up."

He lunged over the edge of the bed, ass in the air, and she had to bite her lip to stop herself from giggling. He was such a mess sometimes. When he came back up, he had a condom in one hand, and lube in the other. Her eyes widened. Again?

"S-Shin wait, we did that not so long ago-"

He ignored her completely, flipping her over so that her face fell into the mattress. She struggled, trying to prop herself up on her arms, but Shin seemed a bit too occupied to be bothered by it. She heard the familiar tearing of plastic, and turned her head to try and steal a glance, knowing he had probably used his teeth to open the condom.

 _Fuck why was he so attractive?_

She let her face fall into the sheets again, so as to stifle her groan, her body getting horribly anxious. She reached for the pillow, resting her head against it, burying herself and biting the fabric while her eyes shut closed. She heard the splurting of the lotion hitting Shin's hands, and squeezed her eyes shut even tighter, wiggling her hips a bit in anticipation. Shin smacked her ass and she yelped into the pillow, her eyes shooting open. She was about to turn her head, to snap at him, but the sudden cold of the lube spilling over her ass made her gasp in shock, her body shivering.

"Don't complain," he argued, "it'll heat up soon enough."

She clenched her teeth, trying to take in deep breaths.

"Oy!" he smacked her ass again, "Relax!"

At this she _did_ turn her head around, baring her own teeth, "How do you expect me to-"

He reached over, pushing her head down into the pillow, flicking his tongue out to lick her ear. She whimpered pathetically as he continued to pamper her, sucking and licking down her spine while his fingers began to stretch her out.

"Does it hurt?" he murmured against her skin, pressing in a third finger while he wrapped his free arm around her waist.

She shook her head, her voice muffled by the sheets, "N-No."

"Ha!" he bit her skin teasingly, pulling his fingers away and pressing his dick up against her tender flesh. "Get ready then, Toy. Daddy's gonna fill you up."

He entered her, and her body clenched, her knuckles whiting as they clung to the sheets. This was always the strangest part. It wasn't _bad_ exactly. She just wished he'd hurry up and get it over with so she could feel good too.

He gripped her hips, thumbs digging into her flesh as he pumped roughly, making her cry out. He felt slick against her, his hands snaking up occasionally to massage her breasts.

"Tight…nggg…fuck…" he groaned, bringing her hips up to match his motions, "You're squeezing…ha! Toy! Are you feeling this good?"

"Shut up." she spat, biting down on the pillow, her core aching, her body lewdly responding to his rhythmic thrusts. He smacked her ass and she yelped, trying to bury her face deeper into the pillow. "Oy!" Again he smacked her ass, and again she screamed, the stimulation just a bit too much with his dick still in her. He tugged on her hair, lifting her head up. She gasped as he did so, her mouth moist from biting the sheets.

"Louder!" he grunted, pumping a bit more shakily, "I wanna hear my Dirty Bitch scream!"

Stupidly enough he hooked his fingers around her mouth just then, and even she could feel how her body tightened in response. That, or, he was swelling. Her voice was really weird when his fingers were in her mouth. She always felt the strange urge to suck on them. Even now, she was trying, despite the fact that they were oddly angled around her cheek.

 _Damn it did he want her to scream or not?_

"Shinnn…" she garbled, feeling his free hand start to slide down her stomach, dangerously close to her dripping core, "Shi-SHIN!" She nearly choked on his fingers as her scream rang out, rumbling in her throat, his fingers playing with her clit. At this rate, she was going to—

He stopped completely, pulling out and removing his hands all at once. Horribly flustered, the world rushed past her field of vision in a dizzying blur, her head falling back against the pillow, Shin smirking at her with that proud and mischievous grin. "You should be sensitive enough now."

"Huh?"

He grabbed her legs, tossing them over his shoulders, nibbling her thighs lightly, licking playfully with his tongue.

"Sh-Shin-" she had practically lost the ability to speak, he body was shaking so desperately. He leaned down, kissing her forcefully, her knees now hooked around his shoulders, his length rubbing up against her. Her eyes widened at the touch, her whimper escalating to a pleasured moan—he was going raw.

" _Definitely_ sensitive enough."

Before she had a chance to process his words, he grabbed her legs, pressing her thighs up against his chest while he pushed himself into her heat, filling her with a single powerful thrust.

Her body pushed to the absolute limit, she shattered, screaming at the top of her lungs, having him hit her sweet spot in such a rugged and desperate way made her body convulse, her walls squeezing and throbbing against his length. She didn't know if he was moving or not, she was too overwhelmed, but as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her, consumed her, she thought she might very well drown.

"Fuck! Your goddamn- gggnngg" He bit her ankle, finding it to be the closest piece of flesh by his mouth, and began to gulp her blood.

"Shin!"

 _Drowning. Descending._

She didn't know how or what she was supposed to do, when she was lost like this. In moments like these, she thought he had successfully driven her to madness.

He pumped into her brusquely, making her cry out again, the sharp sounds scraping her throat, and she realized he _hadn't_ been moving all this time. But…how? He'd just let her orgasm around him? How had it felt that intense if all he did was simply enter her?

He began to thrust repeatedly, harsh, staccato strokes that made her body jerk beneath him.

"Shin wait! If you-I'm going to—"

He didn't seem to care, growling and holding on tightly to her thighs, their skin slapping together in sloshy echoes. Her senses were burning, engulfed by the flames of Shin's ecstasy.

 _How can he do this to me so easily?_

"Shin I'm-"

He beat her to it, burying himself deep in her walls, trying to press their chests together despite her legs that hung weakly over his shoulders, his lips against hers to contain his own grunts of mindless pleasure. She followed him down, tumbling into that deep abyss that made her blind, her screams passing from her mouth into his as they slipped into that dizzying darkness.

Slowly, stupidly, her legs slipped off his back, a sudden shiver running up her spine.

The room was silent, save for the desperate pants and gasps that seemed to play off of each other. The air was heavy with their scent. It was a smell she was ashamed to admit she loved. He was taking such deep breaths. It was almost cute.

Shin licked the base of her throat, sending another shiver through her, and bringing her back to the present.

"You're covered in goosebumps." He spoke as though he were drunk.

"Mm." she affirmed lazily, as he rolled off of her with a tired grunt.

"Heh. Let's shower." He said excitedly, turning her cheek so that he'd be able to kiss her properly. She groaned against his lips, "Shinnn," she whined, "Tired."

"A bath then." He breathed huskily, his eyes glazed over.

"I can't move…" she muttered, nuzzling him stupidly.

"I'll carry you." He affirmed confidently.

She closed her fists over his chests, murmuring. "Sleep." With her face against his chest, she could feel his heart hammering. How could he still be so lively, after something like this?

He growled, clamping his arms down around her rambling incoherently. She looked up, and bit down on his bottom lip. He bit her back.

"Fine," he growled, weak to those large eyes, "But don't be pissed when I wake you up. Daddy's not done with you yet."

* * *

 **A/N: That's it, someone call the police I am writing way too many Daddy fics XD Oh god. This will probably be the last one. My ovaries need a damn break. So I've never dedicated smut to anyone but here we go. Dedicated to my fellow sinners, Soul-Surgeon and TheRedAssassin. Because the Tsukinamis need more love.**


End file.
